~A change of heart~
by SwEeT LiL AnGeL1
Summary: An E+T fic!! Eriol and Tomoyo both meet again at S+S wedding, and they slowly fall in love, but there's only one problem... Eriol's married!!!Please R+R!
1. Meeting again

~A change of heart~  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own cardcaptors, CLAMP does.  
  
SwEeT LiL AnGeL: This is my first ever fan fic so please go easy on me. It's an E+T btw, if you don't like the couple I suggest you don't read this.  
  
Just to let you know, Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran do not have magic; I repeat DO NOT have magic. The only person who has magic is Kaho, and that's to see into the future/ have visions (actually, I'm still thinking about it, whether to give her powers or not.). Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran had been childhood friends, but Eriol left to England leaving the trio and the others had not seen him since. They are now all 23 years old, except Kaho and Touya who are both 27. Please R+R!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting again  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
The marquee was crowded with friends and relatives all wanting to wish the couple every happiness, and Tomoyo sought the coolness of the moist air outside. It was a pity it had rained in the small town of Tomoeda, it was not exactly the ideal beginning to a marriage, but Sakura and Syaoran looked so happy that Tomoyo had to concede that the weather meant little to them. She sighed. Glancing back into the marquee she noticed that the toasts were now over. Any minute now, Sakura and Syaoran would be leaving for their honeymoon. 'They were going to Hong Kong - where else?' thought Tomoyo wryly - then chided herself for her cynicism. Sakura had been Tomoyo's best friend since third grade. She knew that she should have been happy for her, not that it was jealousy, Sakura and Tomoyo had always been so close, and now that Sakura was starting her own life now, Tomoyo envied her.  
  
Her heels were now sinking into the damp ground beneath her feet and she looked down impatiently. The hem of her lavender coloured gown was going to be ruined, but that couldn't be helped. No one could have expected a week of torrential rain at the beginning of June, which had made the area around the marquee a veritable quagmire. A sudden breeze brought her hand to her head to secure the wide-brimmed straw boater and with her other hand plucking the hem of her skirt out of the mud, she became aware that a man standing just inside the entrance to the marquee was observing her with some amusement.  
  
He seemed so familiar to Tomoyo some how. Then a thought hit her. 'It couldn't be, could it? Er-Eriol?' Tomoyo had heard Eriol had succeeded in getting to oxford and was now one of the youngest financiers in London and got married to Ms. Mizuki . Her initial impressions of him were mixed. Physically, he was now a very attractive man, with straight dark blue hair and dark azure eyes to match, not to mention slightly tanned. He was tall, without an ounce of superfluous flesh on his bones, and his clothes, obviously out of class of those inside the marquee, fitted with him with ease and elegance. It was the sinuous way he moved that drew attention to his appearance, a kind of grace simulated with animal-like ease. No, his appearance, his magnetism with women, was not in any doubt, and in other circumstances Tomoyo might have felt wary of him. But to counteract this feeling, there was the presence of Kaho Hiiragizawa, his wife.  
  
She was the discordant note in the whole proceedings, and Tomoyo had been unable to avoid noticing how unsuited she was to her present surroundings. Small and slender, with radiant bright red hair framing her piquantly attractive face, Kaho was just as striking as Eriol. It was obvious that she neither liked nor made any effort to mix with the crowd in the marquee. It was evident in the bored expression she had worn throughout the ceremony.  
  
"Having problems, Daidouji-san?"  
  
The attractive unfamiliar voice brought Tomoyo's head up with a jerk to find the subject of her thoughts standing right in front of her, regarding her steadily.  
  
"Oh – not really," she demurred, with a rueful smile. "It's my fault for coming out here."  
  
Eriol's eyes travelled down to the toes of her shoes emerging from the hem of gown. "It was pretty humid in there, though, wasn't it?" he commented, looking into her eyes again, he had a disturbingly direct stare that disconcerted her. "It's been a while hasn't it Daidouji-san?"  
  
"Yes it has" she replied, looking anywhere but his eyes. Eriol and Tomoyo had never been that close back when they were much younger. It had always been Sakura and Tomoyo being best friends and all, then there was Eriol always annoying the hell out of Syaoran.  
  
"It's a pity it's been such a miserable day."  
  
"Do you believe in omens, Daidouji-san?" he enquired, and she thought he was teasing her.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Nor do I." He smiled. "Would you believe I got married in a heatwave?"  
  
Tomoyo found herself smiling, but she couldn't help it, even though his remark had been outrageous. "I – are you going back to London tonight, Hiiragizawa-kun?"  
  
"So you do remember me, then?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up at him in surprise, and in spite of her five feet six inches she had to look up at him, holding her boater on to the back of her head. "Of course."  
  
"You don't have to always be so formal Tomoyo-san, please just call me Eriol. And no, I'm not going back to London tonight."  
  
Tomoyo could feel her hair working loose from the coronet she had secured on top of her head, and violet tendrils were tumbling down the side of her delicate face. Dropping the hem of her gown, she gave herself up to securing her hair, taking off her hat and sighing resignedly. She then noticed some commotion and pointed into the marquee behind them. "Oh look! Sakura and Syaoran are leaving."  
  
The bride and groom left in a shower of confetti, the crowd surging after them to wave them off, and Tomoyo felt Eriol's hand close round her wrist for a moment to prevent her from being swept along with them. For a moment she was close against him, his chest hard against the softness of her chest (a/n: O_o). Then he had set her free again and was saying apologetically: "Sorry about that, but people get carried away here – literally!" He smiled. "I understand that we've been invited to join a gathering at this house later in the evening. If you'd like to go home and change first, my car's at your disposal."  
  
Tomoyo didn't know what to say. She, who was usually cool and collected with men, felt nervous as a schoolgirl on her first date, and the feeling was unfamiliar and not altogether unpleasant. She didn't even know why she was feeling this way. Eriol Hiiragizawa had always been amusing and polite, but nothing more. But a few moments ago, when his fingers had fastened round her wrist, she had experienced a terrifying new sensation that bore little resemblance to casual acquaintanceship.  
  
"I – er – I came with Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu-san," she explained awkwardly. "I expect I'll go home with them. I can always get a bus back later." She glanced at her watch as though to confirm this. "After all, it's only half past four."  
  
Eriol inclined his head. "If that's what you prefer."  
  
Tomoyo felt terrible. It wasn't what she preferred at all, but something, some inner sense warned her that further association with this man would be dangerous for her. She glance round and saw to her relief that people were coming back again. Both Sakura and Syaoran had already left for Sakura's house to get change. Pretty soon, the reception would break up and only the family and very close friends would gather later on at the house. She felt vaguely relieved when Touya came to join them. (a/n: Touya kinda likes her in this fic and has been trying to ask her out. WARNING: Prepare for lots of OOCness)  
  
"Well?" he commented. "It went off very well, didn't it? In spite of the lousy weather!"  
  
"Sakura looked beautiful," exclaimed Tomoyo enthusiastically and Touya gave her an old-fashioned look.  
  
"Sakura could never look beautiful!" he asserted with brotherly candour. "but she did look nice." He surveyed Tomoyo thoroughly and with evident approval. "Now, if you had been the bride…"  
  
Tomoyo lost all the colour from her face. "Oh, Touya!"  
  
Touya grinned, and then slapped Eriol on the shoulder. "Wanna get a beer?"  
  
Eriol flexed his shoulder muscles. "I wouldn't say no," he conceded, glancing at Tomoyo. "Will you excuse us?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Tomoyo managed a smile in return, and then breathed a sigh almost of relief as they moved away. A beautiful elegant woman was approaching her and Tomoyo turned to greet…  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
End of chapter 1!!!!  
  
SwEeT LiL AnGeL: Sorry, but I just had to end it there because it's like 2am in the morning and I'm really, really tired. There's major OOC in this fic isn't there? Ummm… I'm not really fluent in Japanese (I'm not even Japanese!) either, so please correct me if I got a few things wrong like with the -kun, -san or with the spelling and grammar. Anyways, please review! 


	2. Tomoyo's dilemma and her past

~A change of heart~  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS not me!  
  
SwEeT LiL AnGeL: Thankyou for all the reviews!!!!!!! And a special thankyou to kat for telling me about those Japanese terms!!!! Thankyou, thankyou thankyou!!!!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting again  
  
Tomoyo managed a smile in return, and then breathed a sigh almost of relief as they moved away. A beautiful, elegant woman was approaching her, and she turned to greet…  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 2: Tomoyo's dilemma and her past  
  
A beautiful, elegant woman was approaching her, and she turned to greet Sakura's mother with real warmth. (a/n: yes, she's alive in this fic)  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo-san," said Mrs Kinomoto, patting her arm. "I haven't had a minute to talk to you since this morning. How did it go? Did you enjoy yourself? Did everyone have enough to eat and drink, do you think?"  
  
Tomoyo relaxed. "Oh, of course they did. The meal was delicious. And everything went off perfectly. Sakura-chan looked like a dream, didn't she?"  
  
"Do you think so?" Mrs Kinomoto beamed with motherly pride. "I must say, I thought she looked really lovely. She and Syaoran-kun have gone back to the house to change. I'm hoping they'll be able to slip away unobserved. You know how it is."  
  
"That's what I'm planning to do, too," remarked Tomoyo dryly, indicating the hat in her hand. "My hair's coming loose, and this dress is beginning to annoy me."  
  
"Oh, but you look lovely, dear. You have such pretty colouring. And your hair always looks nicer, loose around your shoulders." She gave an encompassing look around her. "You are coming over this evening, aren't you? I'm expecting you to. Eriol's coming over too, have you seen him yet?  
  
"Oh – y-yes." Tomoyo slightly blushed and her fingers tortured the brim of the boater. "I was talking to him a few moments ago."  
  
"Were you, dear?" Mrs Kinomoto wasn't really listening to her. She clicked her tongue impatiently. "Oh – there's Kaho-san sitting over there. Why doesn't she try to join the fun? She's done her best to spoil the day!"  
  
"I expect she feels out of place," murmured Tomoyo, unconsciously allaying a little of the guilt she felt about her attraction to Eriol, by defending his wife.  
  
"Her father's an important man in London, and the family owns some estate in Wiltshire. Thinks herself too good for the likes of us."  
  
"Oh, Kinomoto-san…"  
  
"Don't you think so?"  
  
Tomoyo shrugged awkwardly. "It's not my place to say."  
  
Mrs Kinomoto's sniff was expressive. "Well, how about you coming over and having a word with her? Perhaps she'll take you – you being that you once knew her and lived near the same town as she."  
  
Tomoyo wanted to demur, but Mrs Kinomoto was already moving away and she had, perforce, to follow her. Kaho looked up languidly at their approach, her expression mirroring her boredom at the proceedings.  
  
"There now, Kaho," exclaimed Mrs Kinomoto comfortably. "I've brought someone to see you. Remember Tomoyo Daidouji? She's Sakura's best friend."  
  
"Isn't that nice?" Kaho drawled sardonically, looking up at Tomoyo without enthusiasm. Close to, Tomoyo could see the fine lines of dissipation about Kaho's eyes, and a certain nervous agitation in the way they darted about. "We met earlier, didn't we?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Yes. At the house, before the wedding."  
  
"Ah, yes." Kaho's lips curled as her mother-in-law moved away. "You don't live around here do you?"  
  
"Yes, I do actually. But I just moved here from London."  
  
"Don't be afraid to tell anyone, my dear. Who'd want to come from around here anyway?"  
  
"I like it," defended Tomoyo at once. "It's so much – cleaner for one thing."  
  
"Cleaner! Tomoeda?" Kaho shook her head pitying. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"I am. You don't get the diesel fumes up here that you get in and around London. Besides, there's more room to breathe – to live!"  
  
Kaho's mouth twisted cynically. "I can see they've got to you all right."  
  
Tomoyo slightly blushed. "No one's got to me. I mean it. I really like it here."  
  
"Well, sit down," Kaho invited, patting the wooden seat beside hers. "At least we can talk about somewhere else, even if you don't find Tomoeda a pain in the neck."  
  
"Gomen, but I'm afraid I can't do that." Tomoyo had no desire to prolong the conversation. "I'm leaving now. I want to go home and change. Mrs Kinomoto has invited me over to the house this evening."  
  
"Oh, lord!" Kaho uttered a groan of dismay. "The family get-together! Oh, God, why can't Eriol take me back to London tonight?"  
  
There was no answer Tomoyo could make to this and with a faint smile she began moving away as fast as she could before Kaho could say anything else.  
  
That was close, she thought to herself. When arriving inside the marquee, to her intense relief, she saw Eriol, Chiharu and Yamazaki chatting away. Tomoyo noticed how Eriol moved with indolent grace through the thronging groups of friends and relatives, exchanging a word here and there, laughing at some remark passed to him, and making some equally amusing comment in return, judging from the loud guffaws that followed him. Tomoyo guessed they were the usual lewd jokes made at weddings everywhere, but Kaho was looking distinctly out of humour.  
  
"So there you are, Tomoyo," Chiharu exclaimed. "Yamazaki-kun has been looking for you. We're leaving now, okay?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded with relief.  
  
(a/n: Tomoyo still has her mansion and is still rich, but both Sakura and Tomoyo decided to live in a flat together after Tomoyo came back from London and now Sonomi is living in the mansion alone…)  
  
The flat was cool, and felt abnormally empty, which was ridiculous because it at least had not changed. Two bedrooms, living room, kitchen and bathroom, it sounded spacious; but as the two girls had learned the two bedrooms were in effect one large bedroom converted into two, the kitchen was an alcove off the living area, and the bathroom was big enough to turn around in. Still, in spite of the indifferent furnishings provided by the owners, it was home, but now without Sakura it felt so empty.  
  
Tomoyo stripped off the lavender-coloured gown, and examined the hem, determinedly keeping her thoughts on the mundane matters. Apart from several mud stains which would probably brush off when they were completely dry, it was in reasonable order and she was relieved. Her mother had bought her the dress for her last birthday, and she would have hated to have faced her wrath if the dress had been permanently marked.  
  
Pulling on a housecoat, she went into the tiny kitchen and switched on the kettle. A cup of tea was what she needed after all that wine. A cup of tea and several quiet minutes to compose herself for the evening's festivities ahead of her. Perhaps she could ring and excuse herself, she thought doubtfully. She could always invent a headache. But the recollection of Kaho's attitude towards the Kinomoto family made her think again. Mrs Kinomoto would be terribly disappointed if she failed to put in appearance. The Kinomoto's had always made her feel so welcome, encompassing her in the kind of atmosphere she had never experienced with her own parents.  
  
The kettle boiled and she made the tea, carrying the tray through to the living room and setting it down on a low table beside the couch. As she poured the tea, she reflected that it was hardly surprising that she had never known what it was like to be part of a family. Her parents had divorced when she was seven years old, which at the time had come as a blessed relief after years of listening to her parents quarrelling. Her father had been the blame, or that was her mother's story and the fact that her father had married again within a year of obtaining the decree had seemed to bear out that theory. Tomoyo had been too young to judge at that time, and it was only as she had grown older she had begun to appreciate that there were always two sides to every situation. Her father's second wife was young, younger than her mother had been, and within a few years they had produced two sons who might well have been brothers to Tomoyo, if her mother had let them. But throughout her childhood, she had jealousy guarded her daughter, allowing her to visit her father only rarely, and consequently, by the time Tomoyo was old enough to judge for herself, her half-brothers had formed their own opinions of her. Delia, her stepmother, had hardened, too, and Tomoyo did not really feel at home with them. She knew her father regretted this bitterly, but he was naturally more inclined to be loyal to the family he had made.  
  
Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi, who had been a designer working for a large toy company at the time of her marriage, had picked up the pieces after the break rather well. She had opened her own toy manufacturing business, travelled around the world, and was now much sought after her wealthy clients. That was why Tomoyo had found the Kinomoto's ebullience and generosity so warming and appealing. She had responded to the teasing and bantering and good-natured arguing that went on within the family circle, and she often wished that she could have had that kind of background instead of being a part of two beings who had each in their own way chosen to live their own lives of which she had no part.  
  
She sighed. Weddings were always a time for sentimentality. She was allowing the emptiness of the flat to get through to her. It was foolish. Sooner or later she would have to find someone else to share the place with her, and that was a prospect she did not relish. She and Sakura had got along so well together, and the fact that Sakura had been instrumental in finding the flat and suggesting they shared it, had made it more of a mutual arrangement somehow.  
  
Finishing her tea, she got top her feet and walked to the window. It had begun to rain again, and the sky hung grey and overcast over the houses opposite. She then collected her tray and carried it back into the kitchen. Tomoyo then made a sandwich for herself, and then went to change. She decided to wear a spaghetti strapped dress with an overcoat that matched it. Her outfit was cream-coloured and toned well with her complexion. She considered calling a taxi, but it seemed extravagance, so instead she picked up her umbrella and ran to the end of the road to where the bus stop was and fortunately caught the bus almost immediately.  
  
It was just after eight by the time she was walking up the road to the Kinomoto's house, but she could hear the sounds of merriment before she reached their door. There was the sound of raised voices and laughter. The door then opened and Mrs Kinomoto was standing smiling at her, and Touya jostling for a position behind her.  
  
"Come on in, Tomoyo-san," she exclaimed, stepping back on to Touya's foot and grimacing at his agonised protest. "We were beginning to wonder whether you were going to make it. Take your coat off. You're soaked!"  
  
Within minutes, Tomoyo was engulfed into the family circle, a glass of something strong and warming was pressed into her hand and she was thrust into the lounge, which seemed to be overflowing with people.  
  
Touya limped after her, rubbing his ankle. "I'm glad you came, Tomoyo," he said, and she knew he meant it.  
  
"Did Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun get away without too much fuss?" she asked, trying not to be aware that there was no sign of either Eriol or his wife while Touya rambled on about something. Noticing that Tomoyo was in a trance-like state, he started to wave his hands in front of her. When Tomoyo snapped out of it, he asked, "Tomoyo-san, are you okay?"  
  
"Gomen nasai Touya-kun, I guess I just spaced out." Slightly embarrassed.  
  
Touya nodded, finishing the can in his hand. "Come on, let's dance."  
  
A space in the lounge had been cleared at the end for dancing, and several couples were already abandoning themselves to the beat of the music when Tomoyo allowed Touya to propel her to join them.  
  
"Where's Kaho-san?" she managed to ask Touya after all that dancing. He shrugged, glancing round indifferently.  
  
"I don't know," he replied. "She wanted to go with Eriol and the others, but there wasn't room in the car and she wasn't suited."  
  
"There wasn't room in the car…? Tomoyo looked confused.  
  
"Yeah, some of the kids wanted to go, and Eriol-kun said they could."  
  
"I see," Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Anyway, they should have been back by now. They'd have been here already, but the flight was delayed an hour."  
  
There was a lot of good-natured chaffing going on and Tomoyo turned away, raising her arms to tug her fingers through her tangled hair. The effort tautened the material of her dress revealing her chest and the feminine curves of her body, although she was unaware of it, but as she stood there straightening her arms into a stretch she became aware of the group of young people just entering the lounge, and over their heads her eyes encountered the dark azure eyes of Eriol Hiiragizawa. There was a disturbing moment when he held her gaze, and then she turned abruptly away, catching Touya's arm and saying: "I thought you asked me to dance!"  
  
*****  
  
End of chapter 2!!!!!!  
  
SwEeT LiL AnGeL: Yay!!!! I finished it!!!!! This chapter is much longer than the first one but I kinda rushed it this time; so if anyone doesn't understand anything, please don't hesitate to email me at lil_sweet_angel_9@hotmail.com. Anyways, please review!  
  
Btw, I apologise to all those kaho lovers who may have been offended with the way I made her in this fic. It's not that I hate her, it's just that she seemed perfect for that part! So…. please don't kill me! 


End file.
